


so long, astoria

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: astoria [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of the docks being closed wasn’t a surprise, but it still wasn’t a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so long, astoria

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all true. yup. all of it. except where it’s not. being everything with vowels and consonants. also if you are someone in any of these bands, i hope you find this funny.  
>  **Warnings:** if you have NEVER SEEN GOONIES, then you will probably not understand most of this fic. there are a lot of allusions to the movie and things that you will have to remember from the movie for the... well for it to be funny, i suppose.  
> 

The news of the docks being closed wasn’t a surprise, but it still wasn’t a good thing.

Gerard pushed the paperwork aside and put his head down on the table, cigarette burning down to the filter. He didn’t have the money.

None of them did.

The picture was desolate. The tableau set.

He looked down at the doodle of a hanged man swinging. The papers sat there mocking him. Another sign of his failure and another sign that he wasn’t good enough to save himself or anyone else. He looked up and around the familiar yellow kitchen. The curtains his mother had painstakingly picked out and the chipped formica table, perfect for early morning coffee and late night stolen snacks.

Gerard swore he could still hear his father’s laughter and stories about pirates and hidden treasures.

+++++

There was never anything good to do at the docks.

“God, I’m so glad we’re moving away from this shit hole,” Mikey said tossing the ball up into the air and catching it. His lower lip was still smarting from where the baseball had bounced off his lip earlier.

“Really?” Ray asked lifting the barbell up over his chest and doing five quick presses before setting it up to add more weight.

Mikey sighed. “No, not really. I was just denuding myself.”

Ray frowned and clipped the weight on. “I don’t think that’s what you meant.”

“Course it is. Denuding myself. Fooling myself.” Mikey said tossing the ball up and nearly getting it in the eye.

“I think you mean deluding yourself, Mikes,” Ray said settling under the bar again and lifting it off with a grunt.

“That’s what I said. You’re always contradicting me,” Mikey tossed the ball into the corner, knocking over Gerard’s Luke and Han action figures. He pretended not to notice that Luke and Han had started off in what looked like a rather heated clench. He hopped off the bed and onto Ray’s stomach pressing down on the bar. “What about you?”

Ray grunted again. “Yeah, I’m going to miss this place too, kid.” He lifted up the bar and Mikey nearly tumbled off. “That’s probably one of your loser friends.” He said when the doorbell rang.

Mikey grunted as his ass and glasses hit the floor. “Jerk!”

“I know, and I’m not even your big brother.” Ray said smirking.

+++++

Ray had never figured out how or why Mikey had become friends with Pete Wentz. It was up there with how he got stuck babysitting Mikey most days. He rummaged through the fridge and heard Pete banging through Mikey’s house and Mikey’s excited chatter. He was grateful for that. The news of the sale of the docks and the surrounding properties had hit everyone hard. Ray and his family were headed up further north along the Jersey shore. Gerard didn’t know really where he was going to take Mikey when they tore down this place. It sucked that they couldn’t _do_ anything to stop the goddamn Richie Riches from tearing up their home. He slammed the door to the fridge and walked back into the living room.

“It’s like a funeral in here! What’s up guys? Come on. Really.” Pete said and then his face lit up. “JERK ALERT!”

Ray sighed and resigned himself to trying not to garrote himself with the shower curtain as he went to go take a piss.

+++++

“Open the fucking gate you fuckers!”

“It’s Chuuuunk.” Pete drawled leaning against the door jamb. Mikey rolled his eyes and shoved Pete out of the way. “Don’t call him that.”

“But it’s true!” Pete said grinning. “Nothing doing. Truffle Shuffle!”

Bob narrowed his eyes and glared at Pete fucking Wentz. “Come the fuck on!”

“Do it!”

“Come _on_!”

“Doooo it!”

Bob climbed up on the crate and lifted up his shirt. He fucking hated Pete Wentz.

+++++

“Ay yo Mikey!” Pete said flopping down on the couch and promptly thunked his feet on the coffee table.

“Get your feet off the table, Mouth.” Ray said swatting at them and sitting down on the recliner. He reached down for the remote and clicked through the stations.

“Yeah, get your feet off the table, Pete,” Mikey said nudging his shoulder against Pete’s as he sat down, trying to ignore the spring trying to get real familiar with his ass. “Well, everyone’s just so fuckin’ cheery today.” Pete made a kissy face at Mikey and Mikey rolled his eyes opening up a magazine.

“You ever get tired of wearing that shirt?” Ray asked stopping the tv on a video.

“Purple Rain? Never. Patrick’d divorce me.” Pete said standing up and smirking. “Speaking of.”

“Oh shit!” Mikey said leaping up.

The screen door never stood a chance.

+++++

Patrick Stump wasn’t retarded. He was actually quite brilliant. Genius level if you asked Pete. “He’s like, Yoda smart.”

Mikey knew that sometimes people didn’t talk too much ‘cause they were shy or whatever. He didn’t say too much either because a lot of the times people just thought he talked about freaky stuff. It really wasn’t his fault. His whole life was made up of going with his older brother to conventions to get more stuff for exhibits for the museum. Shrunken heads, rocks that looked like Virgin Mary or something, or weird crap that were from ancient Indian burial grounds, they had all taken up residence in Mikey’s house before they made their way to the Belleville Museum of Natural and Unnatural Phenomenon.

“I st-stutter you, j-jerk. That’s why I d-don’t talk.” Patrick had said and shoved a copy of Popular Mechanics into Pete’s chest and stomped off to fix the wonky clasp on his utility belt.

“Telling you. Yoda smart,” Pete had said and tapped the rolled up magazine against Mikey’s nose, helpfully pushing up his glasses.

+++++

The screen door had not made it nor had a vital piece of David. Bob had made a rather spectacular catch, but cheap plaster and hard wood Jersey-made floors would crumble the most stalwart of replica masterpieces.

Ray just smirked at them as they frantically tried to glue David’s junk back in the right way.

“There! Good as new.” Bob said wiping his fingers on his shirt, the glue leaving a sticky white smear down the side. It clashed horribly with the bright pink and blues of the macaws and birds of paradise on his shirt.

Ray wondered at times just why the kid dressed like a 50 year old retiree. Probably because they were the only clothes that would fit him. He wondered if he could get the kid to come running with him.

“Uh, if God made us that way, we’d be pissing in our faces, genius.” Pete said rolling his eyes. Patrick muttered something and he just rummaged in his pockets for more glue.

“Aw, shit. That’s Gerard’s favorite part!” Mikey wailed and looked at the statue in dismay.

“Ahh, well fuck.” Bob mumbled and stuffed more chips into his mouth.

“Kids?”

Mikey cursed and shoved the statue at Bob. “Hey Gerard!”

They were so fucked.

+++++

They weren’t really so much. Gerard passed through the living room with a distracted look and a tiny woman trailing behind him. “Guys, this is Rosalina. She’s going to help us with the packing. I’m… yeah. I’ve got to figure out stuff at the museum. But she doesn’t speak a word of English. I know some of you have taken Spanish in school…”

“Don’t look at me, Gee. I just know the bad words. Ask my Tio Ricky.” Ray said. “’sides I have to keep these young kids in line.” He added smirking at Mikey and Patrick. Bob kept trying to turn the statue away from Gerard’s line of sight.

“Oh, well. I speak perfect Spanish. I learned from my friend Chris.” Pete said hopping up with a grin. Patrick snorted out something that sounded like ‘cabron’. Or carbon, no one was sure.

“Thanks, Pete. Come with me and I’ll tell her how to pack up all the comic books.” Gerard paused and stared at the coffee table.

Mikey, Bob, and Patrick froze.

“What is that?” Gerard asked narrowing his eyes.

“Aww, shit. What?” Bob mumbled, looking at the statue from the corner of his eye.

“That! You’re getting chip crumbs all over the newest issue of Fangoria. Clean that shit up! You should know better!” Gerard said shaking his head. “Honestly, Mikey. Come on, Pete, Rosalina.”

Bob sighed and thunked his head on the table and Mikey covered his face with a couch cushion.

“You are the luckiest fuckers on the planet,” Ray said laughing at the both of them.

+++++

“Francis, you take that end.”

“No, fuck you. He bites!”

“Just get him down into the basement. Mama’ll get pissed if she finds out we let him escape again.”

“Told you to go for the higher quality chain.”

+++++

“I’m telling you guys. There were bullets flying everywhere! And a fucking cop car and everything.” Bob said sucking down on a handful of M&Ms.

“Uh, yeah. Like when you said that you saw Ozzy at the supermarket?” Ray asked clicking through the channels again.

“Or th-the time that y-you said you saw Bon Scott’s ghost hailing a c-cab outside the 7-11?” Patrick said wiping his glasses on his shirt.

“Or like that time you told us The Smiths’ bus broke down and had to come in to use the bathroom?” Mikey asked sitting up and patting his pockets for his inhaler.

“Okay, so The Smiths’ bus didn’t break down and used my bathroom.” Bob muttered. He looked up and rubbed the back of his neck. “But Morrissey did.” He smirked.

Mikey was never sure if Bob told the stories to fuck with people’s heads or if he really did believe them. Bob shoved another handful of chips into his mouth along with a few more M&Ms.

Maybe it was a bit of both. Pete was an outright douche, but Bob, Mikey thought, could totally be an undercover one if need be.

+++++

 

When Pete finally sat back down, Rosalina looked stricken and Gerard was still babbling about where exactly how the Dr. Doom figurine and Wolverine could not go in the same space. “It’s like crossing streams.” Gerard said. He looked up at the boys. “Okay guys. I have to head back to the museum. Ray make sure the runt doesn’t go out into the rain. It’ll aggravate his asthma.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure, Gee.” Ray said smirking. “Remind me why I do this again?”

Gerard blinked in confusion. “Uhm, ‘cause you love me and Mikey?”

Ray rolled his eyes and shoved Gerard out the door. “Get out of here.”

Pete punched Mikey. “Pussy.”

Mikey jumped up and tried to mess up Pete’s hair. “Take that back, Wentz.”

Ray hauled Mikey into his lap and knuckled him upside the head. “Keep that up and I’ll give you a breathing problem, runt.”

“Ay! Quit it! Quit it, Ray!” Mikey said kicking out wildly.

“So, uhm. What’s your brother going to do with all that stuff in the attic?” Bob asked wiping his fingers on his shirt. He eyed the rest of the M&Ms on the table top and then looked up when Pete made a snorting noise. Patrick smacked Pete in the mouth with his elbow. “S-sorry.” Bob grinned at Patrick when Patrick shrugged at Pete’s punch to the thigh.

“I dunno. Return it to the museum when they find another assistant curalator.” Mikey said fixing his glasses.

“Assistant curator.” Ray corrected rolling his eyes.

“That’s what I said,” Mikey grimaced and tried to flatten down his hair from the noogies.

“Hey! Maybe there’s some stuff up there for us. Like from the Outsiders!” Pete said rolling up to his feet, nearly toppling Patrick off the couch.

“Yeah!” Bob said standing up. “Maybe there’s some rich stuff!”

“You guys! No! Just--,” Mikey started and grunted when he was dumped on the floor. “Damn it,” he said kicking the coffee table.

He looked down at the fallen statue and glared at it. “I’ll bet you didn’t have asshole friends.”

+++++

“You guys, seriously. Seriously this isn’t cool.” Mikey said wandering around the attic and pulling things from curious fingers. Pete even stuck his tongue through a painting. “Get out from behind there!”

“You always ruin my fun, spaz!” Pete said grumbling.

“You just ruined the painting, Mouth,” Mikey said shoving him back toward Patrick. “Get away from that you’re going to break--.” He paused and looked down at the frame he knocked down. “What’s this?”

Ray had a sinking feeling when he started to hear Mikey mention One Eyed Willie and buried treasure and pirate ships.

“…So wait. He was like the reject pirate?” Bob asked rubbing his face against his sleeve.

“Yeah, this whole attic’s a collection of rejects of Belleville.” Ray said waving his hand around setting aside the book on doubloons and privateers.

“Kinda like us,” Bob said smirking.

“I’m not a reject!” Pete said and ignored Patrick’s pointed look. “I’m not!”

Ominous didn’t even begin to describe what Ray felt when Mikey found the treasure map.

+++++

“No way, runt. No way. I let you out of the house and your brother gives me that look and then I’ll get stuck babysitting you and not be able to go on my date with Brendon,” Ray said pointing at Mikey. “And no way I’m missing that.”

They were all wound a little tighter. The Saportas had come by in their tricked out SUV and dropped off paperwork for Gerard to sign. They all knew that the Ways were just the first in many houses that were going to receive the same treatment. Ray shoved the paperwork into the bill pile when Mikey asked what it was. All Ray had wanted to do was punch Mr. Saporta in the face tell him to relay the same message to his son, but he didn’t.

“You and Brendon Urie?” Pete snorted out a laugh. “No way. There’s no way you’re getting him into your pile of shit car. Cuz of that his mom’s gonna have to drive. So it’s going to be like you’re on a date with him and his mom. Talk about aaaawwwwkward!”

Ray flipped Pete off and pulled out his chest bands, stretching them and doing chest compressions. “Fuck you, Wentz.”

Pete snickered and grabbed the last of the M&Ms off the table before following Mikey into the kitchen. “Guys, we gotta do something. This golf course shit is killing our families.” He said unrolling the map.

“Well, you got a plan, Way?” Pete asked.

Mikey grinned and Bob groaned. “I don’t like Mikey’s plans.”

+++++

“You know, he’s going to fucking kill you, Mouth,” Bob said rather gleefully as they peddled out to the cliffs. He was huffing and puffing as they tried to make the big hill.

“It took him six hundred and twelve yards to pay for his car and you just let the air out of all his tires and took his damn keys.” Mikey said shaking his head and pulling off the side of the road to pull out the map.

“Whatever. Now there’s no way he can follow us.” Pete said coming to an artful little skidding stop.

“That’s it!” Mikey said ignoring Pete. “The rocks match up!” He said holding up the stone skull faced marker thing that they found with the map. “It means we’re on the right track!”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Bob said huffing and wheezing to a stop.

Mikey slung his arm around Bob’s shoulders. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Maybe he ate it,” Pete said and got a thwap in the head for that.

“Thanks, Trick.” Bob said and Patrick shrugged.

+++++

Ray swore that he was going to apologize to Gerard, but he was going to kill Mikey and his little shithead friends. He huffed and pumped his legs, folded awkwardly under the small handlebars. He huddled deeper into the hood of his sweatshirt and hoped to God that no one he knew drove by.

God apparently hated him.

“Oh, will you take a look at this.” Gabe said laughing and pulling his convertible up along side Ray as he rode on his sparkly (stolen) pink bicycle. “What the hell, Toro? Did you lose a bet?”

Ray glared at Gabe and then groaned when he saw Brendon in the car. “Nah, just. Good, uh cardio. Yeah, cardio work out.”

“Couldn’t you have just ran?” Spencer asked, cracking his gum and looking askance at the bike. He adjusted his big sunglasses. “And are those training wheels?”

Ray blushed and shrugged, putting his hand down on the side of Gabe’s door, fingers sliding alongside the open window seam. “Yeah, helps with, uh, resistance training.”

“Well, that. I mean, that seems cool. It’s really inventive, you know. Must give you a great workout,” Brendon said smiling warmly at Ray. Gabe narrowed his eyes looking back and forth between them. “Yeah, well, let’s go ahead and help you with that, Toro.” Gabe revved the engine and clamped his hand down on top of Ray’s, peeling rubber and heading down the road.

Ray’s thought, as he heard Brendon and Spencer yelling at Gabe to stop and as the road rose up and disappeared into a wall of shrubbery, was that Gabe Saporta was a grade A bastard.

+++++

“…Okay. A hundred steps would take us right there to the restaurant.” Mikey said unrolling the map. “Mouth, c’mere I don’t speak Spanish. You gotta translate.”

Bob was barely listening. His hand went to his stomach and then he ran over, knocking into Mikey and Pete. “Guys! There are people there!” He watched two older men in coats walk into the seemingly deserted restaurant.

“It’s got to be buried under the restaurant. It’s where the rich stuff is.” Pete said.

They all started when they heard two loud thundering bangs.

“That sounded like gunshots.” Bob said eyes wide. “No fucking way am I going over there.”

“It’s a restaurant. It’s probably. Someone just probably dropped a pan.” Mikey said shrugging and tugging Patrick with him toward the restaurant.

Bob really didn’t think pots and pans sounded like that.

+++++

The inside of the restaurant was nothing to write home about. It had things skittering in the corners and cobwebs strung along the rafters. Bob came barreling in knocking them further into the room.

“Mikey, oh fuck. Mikey. SUV. Bullet holes.” Bob gasped, wild eyed.

“Look, Bob. Seriously. Stop with your b.s. The crazy lady who owns this place went to get us water. Just chill the fuck out, okay?” Mikey said tugging his raincoat closer around himself.

“But seriously, Mikey! If we don’t get outta here, there’s gonna be some kind of fucking hostage terrorist situation!” Bob hissed and jumped back falling out of his chair when four glasses of water were thunked down in front of them.

“This is supposed to be water?” Pete asked lifting up his glass and he blinked swearing the water or something in it smirked back at him.

“It’s wet ain’t it?” The lady growled.

“Excuse me, sir. Er, ma’am. Where’s the little boy’s room?” Mikey asked clutching his jacket closed, feeling the map press against his chest.

“Can’t you hold it?” She asked eyes narrowing.

Mikey shook his head. “No, ma’am. I gotta go!”

Pete grinned and started pouring the water from one glass to the other. “Ay yo, Mikey. You gotta go wee wee?”

“Lady! Come ON!” Mikey said hopping up and down from foot to foot.

“First door on the right! Stay to the RIGHT!”

Mikey nodded heading down the stairs into the dark.

+++++

“Okay, Willy. I know you’re down here,” Mikey muttered then startled when a crash sounded further down the stairs. Mikey crept down further, spotting the crazy old lady’s son from earlier, yelling at someone inside the room. He eased the door open further and his eyes widened. There was a… thing chained to the chair.

“You ruined it! Look at what you did. You knocked it all over. Now it’s mush! Ungrateful shit!” Jake said throwing the platter down on the floor.

There was just a guttural roar from the thing strapped to the chair. Jake cursed at the thing and pushed the thing back into the chair. “Stay put.”

The thing struggled against its chains and tried to kick out.

Mikey flattened himself against the wall and cursed when something snapped down hard on his ass.

Jake stomped out of the room and Mikey bit down hard on his lower lip, hiding or trying to in plain sight. “Ungrateful little shit.” Jake muttered and walked further down the stairs, not once looking down.

Mikey sighed and swallowed down the acrid taste of fear. He snatched the trap off his ass and it skittered across the floor. “Mouse trap.” He muttered and he heard the Thing groan. He thought he heard something that sounded like “hungry”. He bit his lip and inched into the room; he couldn’t very well let a person thing go hungry. (Besides if the Thing got loose and was hungry, he might chomp on him or one of his friends. They might not miss Pete though. Possibly.) The chains rattled and Mikey sort of nudged the platter with the pile of food over with the handle of a broom he found propped against the wall.

Then there was a yell.

Mikey looked up and his eyes widened.

It had to be a monster.

Mikey dropped the broom and hauled ass out of there.

There was another yell. This one definitely sounded like triumphant.

+++++

Mikey ran and kept running, looking back to make sure the monster wasn’t following him. He screamed when he felt arms loop around his waist and felt himself get hefted up. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

“That’s it! Spazzes you’re coming home with me!” Ray roared and it was almost as scary as the Thing’s yell.

Mikey struggled and soon they found themselves kicked out of the restaurant with the crazy old lady waving her hands and slamming the door on them. Ray hustled them around to the side of the building, the rest of the guys following. “Ray, oh god. Ray. There’s a thing! It’s in there.”

“I’m not listening Mikey. You and your fucking spaztastic friends are going home.” Ray muttered and set Mikey down on the ground. They heard the roar of a car in the background.

“You gotta listen to me! AHHHH!” Mikey screamed again turning when someone came up behind him. “Will people stop doing that?!”

Brendon grinned. “Sorry. Uhm. Hey, we kind of got ditched at the top of the hill.”

Ray’s expression softened and he stepped over to Brendon. “Yeah? What happened?”

“Gabe was being a jerk and kept trying to cop a feel.” Brendon said blushing and stepping closer to Ray.

Spencer popped his gum. “And Brendon’s not that kind of girl.”

“Fuck you, Spence,” Brendon sing songed and tapped Ray on the chin. “Besides, I couldn’t really see myself hanging out with someone who did what he did to you. How’s your face?”

“Fine. Used to it. Born this way y’know?” Ray said grinning swiping at the scrape on his cheek.

Spence rolled his eyes and popped a bubble.

“Hey, Ray? Why are there leaves in your hair?” Bob asked. “Man, what happened to those two guys that went in before us?”

Not unusually, no one answered Bob.

“Fucking hate you guys.” Bob muttered kicking the ground.

+++++

Ray was pretty easy to convince once he and Brendon started making googly eyes at each other. Spencer wasn’t going to take any of Pete’s shit and that made both Patrick and Bob smirk. Mikey was too engrossed in the map to care. He hurriedly went down the steps running by the Thing’s room. “It’s in there. Just… look in but don’t make any sounds.” He whispered.

The Thing roared and rattled its chains and that made everyone move a little faster. So fast that the ended up stumbling into the room at the bottom of the stairs. Pete giggled and waggled his finger at Ray and Brendon tumbled into a rather compromising position. “Naughty, naughty. Shouldn’t you give him your pin first, Raaaay?”

“I’m going to kill you, you little shit,” Ray growled and Mikey sidestepped them with the map in hand.

“Okay. This has to be the spot where we said we had to get to the lowest point,” Mikey said to no one looking around.

Ray was still chasing Pete around the room and knocked Pete into Bob who in turned knocked into the mostly filled water cooler.

Mikey turned as the water cascaded down over the floor and into the fireplace.

“Whoops?” Bob said grimacing and holding the stand of the now empty water cooler.

+++++

Mikey and Pete looked down at the grate as Patrick examined the other things in the room. “I don’t know if we should be down here. What if those people come back and are pissed we’re here?” Brendon asked biting his lip and looking up at Ray.

“Mikey, let’s go. I’m serious,” Ray said his hand on Brendon’s arm.

The room was suddenly filled with a hiss and clang of machinery. “F-f-fifty dollar b-bill!” Patrick said holding up the sheet of paper.

“Did he just say--?” Spencer gaped, gum almost falling from his mouth.

“F-fifty dollar b-bill!” Patrick said again. “It’s the answer t-to all our p-problems!” He beamed.

“Gimme that.” Ray said grabbing the sheet. “It’s phony.”

“Nooo!” They all chorused and Ray held up his hands. “Sorry!”

“Oh fuck,” Pete said grabbing a piece of paper off the wall, half hidden from the machine. “These guys look familiar?” He held up a wanted poster with the crazy lady and her two sons. “The Fratellis? Are you shitting me?”

“I told you guys! You wouldn’t fucking listen to me and I told you there was gonna be trouble. They’re going to come back and kill us!” Bob said poking his finger out at him. “I’m tired and I’m hungry. We need to get out of he… Ice cream. I smell motherfucking ice cream.” He said turning around and making a beeline toward a door. “It’s a freezer!” His stomach growled in anticipation. He yanked the door open. “Look at this! They’ve got rocky road, and mint chip, and rum raisin, and cherry jubilee! You guys want any? Guys?” Bob asked turning around and frowning. “What?”

They pointed back into the freezer. Bob looked up at a cold dead face. “Huh. So that’s what happened to them.”

Then all hell broke loose.

+++++

**Author's Note:**

> my all time favorite movie? goonies. i've wanted for a long time for there to be a recast of this and a remake of the movie into fic. no one ever wrote it for me... so when [](http://reel-band.livejournal.com/profile)[**reel_band**](http://reel-band.livejournal.com/) cropped up, i decided to bite the bullet and try my hand at it. thank you to [](http://lovelypoet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovelypoet**](http://lovelypoet.livejournal.com/) and [](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/profile)[**schuyler**](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/) for the read throughs. the fratellis and various other premises belong to the original movie. i just borrowed them. the title is from the ataris song.


End file.
